(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise machine, more particularly, to a multi-function exercise machine which facilitates a variety of different exercise movements, such as stepping, bowing, expanding the feet and clamping the feet to strengthen the muscles in different parts of the body.
(b) Description of the Prior art
There are many exercise machines available on the market. Each of the conventional exercise machines feature a designed function and a compact and simple configuration in order to decrease the cost.
No doubt each conventional exercise machine can strengthen a special part of the body. For example, an exercise machine for bowing may incorporate a counterweight or a hydraulic cylinder to apply a load to the muscles. But this exercise machine has a comparably complicated configuration and high cost.
Conventional exercise machines for expanding or clamping the feet also have a complicated configuration. As mentioned above, each exercise machine has a designed function which can be used in doing a movement other than the designed movement. It can be concluded that the conventional exercise machines still have room for improvement.